


The Sinbin Collective

by baeberiibungh



Category: Hannibal (TV), Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Biting, Drabble, Episode: S01E11-Roti, Hannibal POV, Kissing, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ratings may change in future, Seizures, Short, Wing Grooming, neck kisses, wingkink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:30:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6546988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeberiibungh/pseuds/baeberiibungh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically very short and smutty/non smutty drabbles of my fav pairings/triplings/more…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Mac! Title: http://floccinaucinihilipilificationa.tumblr.com/image/140640731792

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will x Hannibal

You see me, dressed in blood and dripping blood and tasting bloody spit from echoing screams that sit behind your eyelids, the smell of rotting meat a scent pervading your space and you see me. Every time. 

I wonder what colours you see me in. What flashes in my eyes and what dazzles you at each look. That you stand still, still, still and stare with eyes that don’t blink easy. I wonder how you reached down through the wall of thorns and bit into my heart. 

I will wait for you, remember you, hold on for you because you promised and your words have the weight enough to hold my soul. I will wait and kiss you when you come and let you know, nay, tell you that I want you, irrevocably, forever, infinite.


	2. Bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek x Stiles

Derek’s teeth drag through Stiles’ skin and he gives a slight hiccough, sounding shaken. Derek tongues the skin then, all soft and elastic under his mouth, as much give as rain on face and he bites deeper. Stiles gasps again, his hands clasped tightly in fistful of Derek’s hair, soft and just long enough to hold. 

Both are still in their clothes although Stiles’ zipper is down and the wet patch on his boxer is visible in the open v of his jeans. Derek nips and licks and then goes back to his mouth, sucking and biting, just devouring, while Stiles’ eyes shine and he gasps at the force of the kisses. He tries to kiss back as well, but Derek is too intent on just taking. Stiles is happy to let him.


	3. Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean x Castiel

Castiel’s wings are gorgeous. Dean swipes his hand through them, untangling them as much as possible. Castiel makes a pleased sound at that. He is lying on Dean’s bed, with his pants on and body bare and his wings spread out in absolute trust and faith. Dean combs the feathers, touching them one at a time sometimes and wonders at them.

Dean sits astride Castiel’s backside, his knees just shy of the wings and he twists and turns to reach the edge of the wings while Castiel tries his best to bend them so that they can be within Dean’s reaches. And when he is done, all the feathers places nicely and wings clean, Dean leans forward and places little kisses to the back of Castiel’s neck. Castiel curls his fingers, and hides his face because he is blushing.

He also wants to give neck kisses to Dean.


	4. Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will x Hannibal

“Please don’t lie to me!” scream gasps Will.

What he does not say but comes out anyway is that ‘Please don’t lie to me Hannibal, don’t _you_ lie to me, not you too, not you, you are my rock, my gauge, so please, please don’t lie to me.

Save me now, save me because you can, because only you can hear me and you are the only one I trust anymore, more than myself, fluid in my thin casing, please don’t lie to _me_ ’.

“What is happening to me?” Will asks in his voice full of hurt and fear and broken veins of self to Hannibal, because there is no one else he can ask. There is no one else who would answer truthfully anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed. Thanks for reading.


End file.
